Cae el telón
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: "Spin Off" de "Lágrima Congelada". Para el "Espeluznante Fred" todo ha terminado.


**Cae el telón:** **En 2016 escribí un One-Shot de el Espeluznante Fred (personaje de Coraje el Perro Cobarde) y nunca más regresé aquí. Hasta hoy que les traigo este pequeño proyecto y un aviso.**

 **No soy dueño de esta serie, todos los derechos reservados para su creador y empresa. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

\- _"Hola, amigo, tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos volvimos a ver, ¿cómo has estado?. Te preguntarás qué estoy haciendo en esta camioneta del manicomio, bueno, responderé a tu pregunta que debe de estar carcomiendo tu interior: He sido muy...travieso, jejeje".-_ Pensaba aquel personaje rubio, tétrico, esa sonrisa que reflejaba la locura más pura que podía habitar en un ser humano, alguien que era un peligro para la sociedad y que con tan solo toparse con él, significaba una sola cosa: Correr.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:**

El "Espeluznante Fred", sobrino Muriel, había sido atrapado cuando Coraje, el perro del matrimonio de granjeros, llamó a la Policía, alertando sobre este personaje, ya que había encontrado el número del hospital mental para comunicarse en caso de problemas. En poco tiempo arribaron y se lo llevaron nuevamente, no opuso resistencia, simplemente se entregó, como prisionero que se fuga de una cárcel en las películas y al no tener ninguna vía de escape, éste decide jugar su última carta: La rendición.

Pasó el tiempo, unos cuantos meses, cuando la "Junta Médica de Ningún Lugar" declaró que aquel familiar de la familia de Muriel iba a regresar al lugar de donde había salido, el manicomio, al considerarlo insano y peligroso para la sociedad. Sus víctimas, los que perdieron sus cabellos al ser cortados por esa persona que tenía un trastorno llamado Trichotemnomania, una obsesión con el corte o afeitar el pelo de la gente hasta dejarlos calvos y ésto tenía sus orígenes desde la niñez, cuando su primer "cliente" o víctima fue su hamster de mascota, luego su novia Bárbara y siguió, no parecía haber nada que lo detuviera, era una máquina, una bomba de tiempo sin parar que ansiaba satisfacer ese deseo. Sin embargo, Fred había sido siempre una persona educada, que nunca alzaba la voz e incluso tenía un tono bastante tranquilo, refinado, pero a pesar de la buena "conducta", nadie debía bajar la guarida.

Cuando el Juez dio la sentencia, todos festejaron, desde aquel vaquero pelirrojo que había entrado a su barbería hasta las víctimas recientes de sus crímenes. Fred no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo sentado en la silla, mirando a todos con esos modales y esa tétrica sonrisa que helaba a todos, los únicos que se mostraron indiferentes fueron los policías que se lo llevaron con los médicos fuera del tribunal.

\- Muy bien, rarito, es tiempo de volver al manicomio. No intentes nada raro.- Le ordenó uno de los agentes, mientras que los enfermeros le colocaban el chaleco de fuerza y éste daba su "discurso" de despedida.

\- Ha sido un placer estar aquí, ser un miembro muy querido de su comunidad. Lamento mucho que haya sido muy travieso, pero pronto me volverán a ver y espero verlos en mi barbería.- Se despidió de esa manera tan elegante, sin oponer resistencia.

\- Esta vez no vas a salirte con la tuya, te quedarás en ese hospital mental hasta que te pudras.- Advirtió otro de los policías y se lo llevaron de allí, no sin antes dirigirse hacia Muriel, Justo y Coraje.

\- Adiós, Coraje, espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a unir algún día.- Le deseó al perro, quien se escondió detrás de la escocesa.

\- Adiós, querido sobrino, te iré visitar todos los días.- Prometió Muriel, mientras que Justo se mostraba callado y cruzado de brazos, molesto como siempre.

\- Ni en un millón de años iré a ver a ese monstruo.- Sostuvo el granjero con enfado en su voz.

En medio de los festejos y los silbidos que iban contra aquel rubio, una chica de largos de cabellos y del mismo color que el de él se abrió paso entre la multitud.

\- ¡Fred, Fred!.- Le llamaba y en ese momento, la sonrisa de aquel joven se desvaneció por completo.

\- Bárbara.- Reconoció a aquella persona y no pudo decir nada más.

\- ¡Fred, por favor, pide perdón, te extraño, por favor, vuelve, Fred!.- Rogó ella, pero al intentar llegar hasta él, los policías la detuvieron.

\- No puede acercarse, es muy peligroso.- Advirtió uno de ellos, cuyos bigotes eran largos y pelirrojos, al igual que su cabello.

\- ¡No, por favor, debo verlo, es mi novio, se los ruego!.- Pidió la chica, pero fue inútil, no le iban a dejar pasar.

Fred intentó ir hasta ella, correr, utilizar la fuerza para cruzar ese "cordón humano" y por lo menos tomarle las manos a Bárbara, pero fue inútil, cuanto más avanzaba, más retrocedía por la oposición de las personas y los médicos del manicomio.

\- ¡Bárbara, Bárbara, tranquila, aquí estoy!.- Respondió Fred, tras haberse liberado, aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos, de ese control y abrazarla a su novia, deshaciéndose del chaleco de fuerza.

\- ¡Por favor, quiero volver a verte, te extraño, no te quiero perder!.- Fue el pedido de la chica, quien lloraba a mares, pero era tarde para Fred, solamente pudo abrazarla con fuerza, mientras que los segundos corrían y de ahí se lo llevaban a la fuerza.

\- ¡Te voy a escribir, lo prometo! ¡LO JURO!.- Hizo esa promesa, mientras que ella lo seguía hasta llegar a las afueras de los Tribunales, donde le esperaba la camioneta que lo llevaría a su destino.

\- ¡No te voy a olvidar, aún si llegáramos a la vejez, yo te seguiré esperando!.- Gritó la chica, corriendo y empujando a la gente, llegando hasta él para abrazarlo y darle un último beso de despedida.

Después de eso, Fred fue conducido al interior de la camioneta y trasladado a su sitio en donde iba a permanecer por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** El telón había caído, era el fin de su obra, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Bárbara, la extrañaba, ella era su Mundo, su Musa inspiradora y ahora ya no la volvería a ver.

\- _"Intento mantener mi posición, mi nuevo amigo, pero es imposible olvidarla, quiero sonreír, pero...lo único que siento es una enorme depresión, una tristeza eterna. A través de la oscuridad, me puedo ver a mí mismo caer en un Abismo sin fin y allí la veo...Bárbara, Mi Bárbara, el amor de mi vida y ahora...el telón ha caído y todo ha desaparecido para siempre".-_ Pensó Fred, mientras que se despedía, recordando ese triste momento, la despedida de la persona que siempre estuvo de su lado hasta que su obsesión se la arrebató.

Se dejó caer, volvió a poner esa sonrisa siniestra, pero cuando los oficiales abrieron las puertas, se llevaron con una sorpresa.

\- Fin del viaje, demente, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar. Baja y...- Dijo uno de los policías y para la sorpresa de ellos, vieron a Fred verse tranquilo, pero en aquellos momentos, la diferencia que observaron fueron unas extensas lágrimas que caían y humedecían el piso de la camioneta.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, vengo del Futuro y les anuncio que yo, MontanaHatsune92, he sido descongelado y regresado a estos fics y el proyecto olvidado del 2016. XD, nah, mentira, acá ando, de vuelta al trabajo y pido disculpas. Recuerdo que había que en 2016 empezaría con un futuro crossover entre el viejo anime que daban en mi país, Argentina, llamado Gakkö no Kaidan ("Historias de Fantasmas") y que siendo franco (sincero), te dejaba super aterrado, con Coraje El Perro Cobarde, pero nunca se completó, bueno, les tengo los motivos por los cuales nunca lo comencé:**

 **1) 2016 fue un año súper complicado, empezando por la Facultad (Universidad).**

 **2) Estuve terminando con otros proyectos, en especial los crossover que tengo de Saint Seiya con Los Simpsons.**

 **3) Sumado a eso, empecé a escribir fanfics de The Loud House, olvidándome por completo de otros.**

 **Pero bueno, voy a ir al punto central: No puedo darles una fecha oficial del estreno de este olvidado proyecto, pero si logro eliminar todos los otros obstáculos, tal vez hacia Noviembre de este año lo estrene, ¿qué les parece?.**

 *** Fikir: Te pido mil disculpas si nunca respondí a tu pregunta, pero te la diré ahora: Por supuesto que conozco "Gakkö no Kaidan", lo miraba ese anime con mis hermanos en el 2004 en Argentina, lo daban en el Canal Magic Kids, hasta que cerró en el 2006 para ser reemplazado por Disney Channel. Hay fanfics de este anime y haré realidad tu deseo: Lo digo ahora y para que quede oficializado, en Noviembre de este año haré el crossover de Gakkö no Kaidan con Coraje El Perro Cobarde.**

 **Pronto iré armando la sinopsis, los personajes, aunque con éste último irán Coraje, Justo, Muriel, Fred y Bárbara, puede que aparezcan Kitty y Bunny también, sin olvidarme de los que están en el anime.**

 **Un saludo para todos ustedes y otra cosa: Este fic es anterior a "Lágrima Congelada" (mi primer trabajo de esta serie), así que están unidos ambos. Comiencen con éste y luego con el otro. Un saludo y nos estamos viendo.**


End file.
